The mission of the University of Maryland Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center is to undertake innovative basic and clinical research which will impact the understanding and treatment of cancer around the world and to provide state-of-the-art clinical care to cancer patients in Maryland and beyond. Our strategy is to take advantage of discoveries in basic cancer biology in conjunction with clinical research to: * Develop and apply innovative therapeutic and preventive strategies to cancer patients. * Describe the molecular mechanisms involving specific clinical phenotypes and behaviors. * Apply the above discoveries and strategies to the Maryland community with a specific focus on cancer disparities. In this application, the UMGCC seeks NCI designation as a clinical cancer center to support its stated mission. Since the previous CCSG application in 2002, the UMGCC has undertaken an historic expansion representing an investment of more than $100 million, providing state-of-the-art clinical and research facilities equipment and supporting the recruitment of outstanding faculty from across the country. In the present application, the UMGCC is represented by 152 members working in three full and two developing research programs with four full and four developing shared services. The UMGCC provides an effective umbrella supporting the multidisciplinary cancer research activities of this talented group of investigators. Total cancer funding has risen from $25.7 million in 2002 to $47.1 million in 2007. In FY07, the UMGCC served more than 2,000 new cancer patients and handled 33,006 outpatient visits, 9,898 infusion visits, 1,444 inpatient admissions. During FY07, 976 patients participated in 150 enrolling clinical trials. Remarkably, 37% of clinical trial participants in FY07 were under represented minorities, reflecting UMGCC's unique position and mission to involve the minority community in state-of-the-art clinical/translational research and to provide state-of-the-art care for a historically disadvantaged population with a high cancer burden. UMGCC researchers have made outstanding contributions to our understanding of cancer biology and important recent work from our laboratories and clinics is now the standard of care worldwide. Reflecting our remarkable recent growth, the UMGCC seeks CCSG support to enhance and expand its efforts in high quality and clinically relevant cancer research.